Mr Brightside
by honkeytonkwoman
Summary: Having to keep their relationship a secret isn't as easy as Remus Lupin thought it would be. Especially when Hermione has to pretend to go out with Ron to keep suspicion down. What will happen when he gets jealous?


Mr. Brightside.

_Coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doin' just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

Remus Lupin was attempting to once again teach his 7th year Defense Against the Dark Art's class but his eyes kept wandering to where he saw them. _"Concentrate you bloody old werewolf! Honestly!" _he once again told himself but his eyes wandered anyways. Hermione, HIS Hermione, sitting with Ron and Ron with his hands all over her. Why, oh why, did Hermione have to pretend to go out with Ron. It could have been any other person, in any other of his classes. _"No! She had to go and pick someone she shared his classes with. Is she trying to get that boy killed?" _Surely Hermione would have known Remus would be jealous!

Remus was having quite a hard time keeping his wolfish side down, which, at the moment, wanted to maul Ron half to death for touching his Hermione. Remus watched Ron stare at Hermione as she walked up to his desk carrying what appeared to be last night's homework. He let out a low growl as she handed him the papers.

"Miss. Granger," he stated attempting not to show how flustered he was, "May I have a world with you?" he asked. "Outside." He added with another low growl.

She smiled at him, "Certainly, Professor."

He nearly leapt out of his chair when he heard the reply, and started walking to the door.

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

_And I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_

Once outside Hermione noted how Remus's frustration could plainly be seen. Still keeping with the act Hermione asked in a very innocent manner, "What did you need Professor?" Lupin, who was quite tired of the whole fake formality, clearly was ready to kill someone, and that someone was Ron.

"Damn it Hermione! What are you trying to do to me?"

"Remus," she replied patiently, "I'm sorry, but I have to keep up with the whole Ron thing. This is only for a little while I promise." She took his face in her hands. "Please Remus," tears were threatening to come through her eyes. "Bear with it for a little while longer."

Hermione could see the bitterness in Remus's eyes when he thought about her with Ron. She smiled and added, "For me?"

Remus gave in. "Hermione, I swear, if he keeps ogling you I'm going to rip his eyes out!"

Hermione laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Please don't rip Ron's eyes out. I feel as if he may be needing then."

Remus shook his head, "I doubt that Hermione, Moody doesn't have an eye and he's working out fine!"

"HA! If you think that a crazy old wizard that's mental, blows up everything that moves and shouts "Constant Vigilance" to 4th years in order to scare the begeezes out of them, then you need some help."

She turned, started walking back to the classroom, and then stopped suddenly. "Oh! And I love you, too!" She ran back kissed him on the cheek. "Are you free tonight?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Remus smiled, knowing what was on her mind, the werewolf in him wanting to come out and take her in the middle of the hall. "For you, my love, I'm free for an eternity." Suddenly the bell rang for dinner, and with that they receded into the classroom, Remus still wanting to rip Ron's eyes out, but feeling slightly better.

Rather than going to dinner and being forced to witness Ron's display's of affection towards Hermione, Remus decided to go to his room and await for her to come.

He made his way to his room and spoke the password that only he and Hermione knew. Once inside his room, he threw his briefcase on the floor, and made his way to his bed. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. "This girl, is going to be the death of me." He said simply out loud to himself.

He sighed, walked to the door to grab his briefcase, and began grading papers. "Anything to pass the time," he said to himself as he looked at the clock. Noticing the time he sighed, _"Four and a half hours to kill_," he thought to himself as he grabbed the first paper and started checking answers.

About three hours later Remus was almost completely through grading the 4th year midterm papers. Remus looked about the room for no particular reason, hoping to see something he could occupy himself with until Hermione came in 1 hours, 20 minutes, and fifteen…fourteen…thirteen seconds. His attention was brought to a picture on his bedside table he picked it up and looked at it fondly.

It was him, and Hermione at Number 12 Grimmuald Place. Hermione looked beautiful, with small flowers in her hair. The Remus in the picture kept twirling her about the kitchen, and the picture Hermione was laughing and smiling. That was the only picture he had of them together. That year…was the year he and Hermione finally realized their feeling toward eachother.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

It was summer at Number 12 Grimmuald Place and everyone left for a day of shopping and relaxation at Diagon Alley. To everyones displeasure, Hermione had decided to stay home to get some reading done.

"Hermione," Ron stated in protest, "It's summer! Can't you put the books down for once and have fun with us all?"

Hermione, who was becoming impatient, told Ron that she was behind on some work and pushed him out the door. Sighing with relief she grabbed her book and nestled herself in a comfy position on the sofa and began reading. Secretly, although she would never admit it to anyone, Hermione didn't really like the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, she preferred staying at home and relaxing.

Under the impression that she was alone, Hermione was quite startled when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, a loud bang of something dropping-perhaps the troll leg umbrella stand she thought to herself- and the horrible squeals and insults of Mrs. Black.

"FILTY HALFBREED! WEREWOLF DISGRACE! TRETOUROUS BEAST! HOW DARE YOU INFECT THE NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "_Werewolf disgrace, huh? That can only mean one person,"_ she thought to herself.

As quick as the insults started, they died down, and sure enough a very sleepy looking Remus Lupin walked down the rest of the steps, muttering something that sounded awfully like, "Damn old bat." Hermione smiled and turned around resting her chin on the back of the sofa and watched Remus as he grabbed a coffee mug and began pouring the black liquid into the cup. Hermione did a very Professor Umbridge _hem hem_ to get Remus's attention to the fact that she was there. Startled at the cough, Remus turned around in surprise almost dropping his coffee. Remus noticed Hermione, and smiled a very childlike grin and grabbed another mug and bean pouring a second cup of coffee.

"I was under the impression I was alone, but I'll enjoy your company otherwise." He walked over and handed Hermione a cup from his hand.

"Likewise." She said with a little trace of humor in her voice.

Remus frowned, "Hermione, what keeps you here? I was under the impression that everyone had left for Diagon Alley."

"Yea," Hermione said nervously, "I don't really fancy Diagon Alley too much. I would much rather stay at home by myself and read." Hoping that Remus wouldn't think she didn't enjoy his company, Hermione changed the subject. "What about you, Professor?"

"Remus, please Hermione. And I had decided to sleep in late. I have the day off, and sometimes laziness is called for. Besides, I haven't been sleeping to well to begin with."

"Yea, well…"Hermione began fiddling with the cup, as she was searching for the words to say, "I don't think anyone gets much sleep anymore. Not since he's been gone."

Hermione looked down, making sure her hair covered her eyes. Suddenly, Remus noticed that she, too, missed Sirius as much as he did. Suddenly Remus realized something, _"That's why she's here. She misses Siruis. She's still adjusting."_

He looked down at his hands, trying to figure out how to keep this from becoming an akward situation. Suddenly, Remus heard sniffling and looked up to find silent tears streaming from Hermione's brilliant chocolate eyes. She forced a smile, obviously not wanting him to worry about her.

"I'm sorry," She said trying to dismiss her tears, "It's just…this house feels empty with out him around. Everyone is so miserable and it's unbearable. Harry hardly speaks anymore, and if I see Mrs. Weasley try to ignore the fact that Sirius is gone one more day I'm going to flip."

She wiped her eyes in an effort to clear her tears. Remus realized how much he wanted to make her smile again, to tell her it was going to be alright, to chase away her tears. He put his arm around her allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder and cry onto it, trying to give her a feeling of comfort. After a few silent moments, that felt like hours, Hermione looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "and sorry."

Remus frowned, "Sorry for what?"

Hermione's eyes lightened a little, "For crying all over you and messing up your shirt."

Remus laughed, amused at the fact that only Hermione would apologize after crying on someone. He took the cup from her hands, and placed it on the table next to his. Remus put his hands on Hermione's.

"Hermione," Remus replied in a calm tone, "I think I should be the one to apologize and say sorry."

"Sorry?" Hermione said slightly giggling. Confusion swept over her face and she laughed as if he were crazy. "Sorry for what Rem-"

She was cut off when Remus gently kissed her on the lips. It was short, and completely innocent, yet Hermione couldn't help but flush. Remus moved forward and slowly planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead. He framed her face with his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for falling in love with you," he stated quietly.

They kissed again, but this time, to Remus's surprise it wasn't he who initiated it, but Hermione. They broke only for the need of air, their faces a mere inch or so apart. Taking advantage of the silence, Hermione spoke.

"Remus, I…I think I love you." Remus smiled at Hermione, and noticed how completely angelic she looked.

He laughed and replied, "Well, now that we're on the same page..." he claimed her lips in another passionate kiss, his hands tangled in her hair, her arms around his neck.

_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cus i'm Mr. Brightside_

Remus smiled, putting the picture back. Helooked at the clock, it was now almost 10:30. Hermione should be here soon. Remus paced busily about the room, stopping every now and again to check the clock. Every time he did so, his eyes would lower in worry and a soft sigh would escape from his lips. Remus's ears kept straining to hear the faint sound of the door opening quietly, but were only discouraged by the disturbing serenity. At every soft shuffle his eyes would dart over to the door.

Suddenly, a soft voice muttering the password was heard. Remus's heart gave a leap and a very familiar figure walked in the door and shut it quietly. To only see her was all Remus needed. He ran up to her and lifted her up off her feet in a sweeping hug. His lips claimed hers, as if they had been apart for ages. He bit hungrily at her lower lip and she let out a soft moan.

Remus placed her on her feet, and nestled his head on her shoulder toward her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Miss me?" she asked letting out a small laugh.

"Mmhmm.." he replied softly.

She laughed and hugged him and kissed the side of his head. "Feel better now?" she asked.

Remus brought his head out from her neck, "A little." He smiled, "But I'm still going to kill Ron." Hermione laughed outloud, and Remus lifed her up and began walking towards the bed.

He gently placed her on the bed and using his wand, extinguished the few candles that were lighting the room.


End file.
